What Happens To Them?
by Anna Morgan
Summary: At the end of "The Ring," Aiden asks Rachel "What about the people we show it to? What happens to them?" Well, this is what happens...
1. The Tape

"What Happens To Them?" By Anna Morgan  
  
Rachel and her son Aiden Keller sat in front of the machine that was currently copying the tape. Aiden looked over to Rachel.  
  
"What about the person we show it to? What happens to them?"  
  
Rachel didn't answer her son and instead turned her attention back to the screen. The well had just appeared and then there was static  
  
*~*  
  
Noah's funeral was the next day. Doctors could not find any particular cause of death; there was nothing physically wrong with him. Rachel and Aiden were the only ones who knew why he had died, but they didn't say a word. Rachel looked at the coffin and began to cry. 'Why did she do this to me?' Rachel thought. 'I only wanted to find out why my niece died. And I helped her! Why did she do this to me?'  
Out of nowhere, a centipede crawled out from under the coffin and onto Rachel's foot. She felt something on her leg and saw it crawling up her leg. She let an audible gasp slip and brushed the centipede off her and quickly smashed it under her shoe. She could feel peoples' eyes on her but ignored it.  
  
At the cemetery, it was raining. The cold rain thumped on top of the umbrella Rachel was holding over herself and her son.  
  
Aiden looked at his father's grave sadly. Although he had never really known him, he was still upset about his death. He knew it was the little girl; Samara, Rachel said was her name?  
  
They left the cemetery like everyone else. Rachel drove silently, occasionally looking back at Aiden to see that he was al right. They got home and went inside, now and then sharing a few words, but otherwise not speaking.  
  
And Rachel knew Aiden had not shown anyone the tape. By then it was day three for Aiden. She had to get him to show the tape to someone in four days or she would lose him to her too.  
  
*~*  
  
The next day, the sun was out and it was warmer than it had been. Rachel picked up Aiden from school, as usual and took him home. Rachel had to go back to work that night, so she took him over to their neighbor's house. They had a thirteen-year-old daughter named Laura who loved looking after Aiden. She had long, dark brown, curly hair that reached her waist and was almost Rachel's height. She had bright blue eyes and light skin. She would invite one of her girlfriends over and they would play with him while he was there.  
  
Rachel told Aiden to get his things to go over to Laura's house and Aiden went to his room. On his dresser sat the copy of the tape. Without thinking, he put it into his book bag and went back to his mother.  
  
He looked up at her. "I'll wait in the hall, Rachel."  
  
Rachel followed him in the hallway and closed the door behind her. Aiden waited for her and they went to the apartment that was three doors down from theirs. Rachel rapped on the door and Laura answered quickly.  
  
"Hi, Rachel, come on in!" she said brightly. Spotting Aiden, she added, "Hi Aiden!"  
  
"Hello Laura."  
  
Aiden sat down in a chair in front of the television screen, as always. Laura and Rachel went into the kitchen to talk for a while and Aiden watched the television.  
  
"Rachel, I'm really sorry to hear about Noah." Rachel gave her a small smile.  
  
"It's alright."  
  
"Is Aiden going to be okay?"  
  
Rachel nodded. "Eventually he will."  
  
"Well, is everything okay?" Laura asked.  
  
"Yeah. Oh, could you make sure Aiden does his homework, Laur?"  
  
"I will. See you later, Rachel."  
  
"Bye"  
  
Rachel left and Laura turned to go back into the living room. Aiden was already doing schoolwork on the table, which didn't greatly surprise Laura. She knew Aiden was very independent.  
  
"Oh, I just about to tell you to do your homework, Aiden," she said. "You can wait till later; Natalie and James are coming over in a few minutes, so they could help you with it."  
  
Natalie and James were two other teens that lived in the building. James was fourteen and Natalie was thirteen, same as Laura. James was taller than Laura and had light tan skin, brown hair, and brown eyes. He was loud and fun to hang out with. Natalie was blonde with green eyes and about Laura's height. She was James' direct opposite, being quiet and shy, but still fun to be around.  
  
Aiden continued to do his math homework. "That's okay, Laura."  
  
After about an hour, James and Natalie showed up. Aiden was finished with homework and was reading. Natalie walked up behind him and picked him up from behind and tickled him.  
  
"Hi Aiden!" she said merrily.  
  
"Natalie! Get off me!" Aiden said between breaths.  
  
Natalie put him down and James looked down to him. "What's up Dawg?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
James and Natalie looked over to Laura. "What do you want to do?"  
  
"I dunno."  
  
James looked to Aiden. "What about you, you have anything to do?"  
  
Aiden thought for a minute. He remembered he had the tape in his bag. But he liked Laura and Natalie and James! He would tell them to make a copy of the tape and show it to someone else. But what if they didn't? He didn't want the little girl to hurt them. Finally, he made up his mind.  
  
"I want to watch a movie."  
  
"Okay, go pick one out," Natalie said. Aiden went in the living room and took the tape from his bag and went back to the kitchen with Laura.  
  
"I want to watch this one," he said, holding up the tape.  
  
"That's weird, I never saw this tape before Aiden." James said.  
  
"I brought it from home."  
  
Natalie clapped her hands together. "Okay. Lets go watch it then."  
  
The four of them went into the living room and sat down. Laura put the tape in and pushed play. The second she did so, Aiden jumped up.  
  
"I'll be right back." Laura and Natalie and James nodded.  
  
The three teens watched the TV. Nothing was happening.  
  
"I think the tape is broken," Natalie said.  
  
Then the image of a white ring appeared on the screen. They were a bit confused whether or not to keep watching. They watched the images go by: a ring, water, a chair, black, a woman in a mirror, and so on. Finally, the image of a well appeared and then there was static. The three of them looked at the TV in shock. Suddenly, the phone rang. Laura jumped up. She walked slowly towards the phone and turned the speakerphone on. Before she could answer, an eerie voice of a girl came on the phone and said:  
  
You Will Die In Seven Days.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AUTHER'S NOTE: I just love cliffhangers, don't you? This is my first fanfic, so be nice. Please review! 


	2. Day One

What Happens To Them? By Anna Morgan  
  
Day One: Laura  
  
The next day, it was very cold. Laura awoke to her mother and father getting ready for work. She realized the time was 8:00 a.m.; she was supposed to be at school! Panicking, she rushed around her room, getting dressed and trying to be ready. She rushed out of her room, which earned her a strange look from her parents.  
  
"Laur, what are you doing up this early?" her mother asked her.  
  
"Mom! It's 8:15! I have to get to school!"  
  
"Laura?"  
  
"Not now, Dad, I have to get ready!"  
  
"Laura.."  
  
"Hold on!"  
  
"Laura!" her father grabbed her shoulder and held her back. "It's Saturday."  
  
At that moment, Laura felt like a complete idiot. She knew she had just done something stupid. She went back on her room and shut the door.  
  
She looked on her dresser and noticed a video tape. 'Aiden must have left his tape here,' she thought. She picked it up and was about to go out the door when she stopped. If her parents saw it, they would ask what it was and where it came from and what it is and things like that. She decided to just go over to Rachel's house and give it back to her.  
  
Just then, out of the corner of her eye, she saw something on the TV screen move. 'I thought I turned it off last night.' She went to see if it was off when static came on the screen. She started to panic; the TV never did that before! In horror, she unplugged it and ran out of the room, closing the door behind her.  
  
As she rushed to the door, he father asked her, "Laura where are you going?"  
  
Taken by surprise, she answered quickly, "I was-going to James' house!"  
  
"Okay. We'll be home at 9 o'clock tonight."  
  
"Ok, Dad, bye."  
  
Now that she had said that, she had no choice but to go to James' house.  
  
*~*  
  
James: Day One  
  
"I had to come over, I didn't have a choice."  
  
"Well, you could have just hung with someone else till I woke up."  
  
When Laura went to James' house, she wasn't surprised to find that his parents were gone and he was still in bed. So, she dragged a tired and unhappy James out of bed and forced him to talk to her for about ten minutes. That woke him up, so, not being tired anymore, he got some food and sat down. Now, the two of them were currently sitting in the Dining room talking once again.  
  
"James, before I came over here.you know that tape Aiden, well, WE, watched last night?" she asked slowly.  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"I went in my room and something moved inside my TV. Then, it came on, just, like, by itself. I unplugged it and I don't know what it was, but it was something." She explained. "Somehow, I don't know how, but I think it had something to do with that tape."  
  
James thought for a moment. "When I woke up this morning, the TV in the living room was on and it was all static, too."  
  
They were silent for a moment. It was Laura who spoke first. "You think there's any connection?"  
  
"I dunno.. maybe we should talk to Natalie first." James answered, frowning. Not as if he were upset, but as if he were thinking of his answer.  
  
"Do you think she's awake?"  
  
"Well, jeez, Laur, it I wasn't awake, what makes you think she'll be?"  
  
"True..." Laura said slowly. "I think we should talk to Rachel about the tape. Maybe she knows what it is."  
  
"Maybe." James got up and walked towards his room. "I'm gonna get dressed."  
  
"Ok."  
  
*~*  
  
It was around 9:30 AM when Natalie showed up. They gave her time to get dressed and everything, not like Laura did to James. When she arrived, James let her in and she sat at the table with Laura and James sat down next to her.  
  
"Ok, Natalie, the three of us needs to talk," James said, being serious for once.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"That tape we watched last night!" Laura exclaimed. "Something is up with it, I'm sure."  
  
"Okay, I have not idea what you're talking about." Natalie replied.  
  
"Ok," James began. "Have you noticed anything weird about the TV's in your house today, Nat?" James asked her.  
  
"Not really no," she answered. "Why?"  
  
"Because we have," Laura said.  
  
Natalie eyed Laura. "Like what?"  
  
James and Laura told Natalie about the TV going on by itself, and things in TV moving. Natalie shook her head.  
  
"Well, my TV didn't go on, but something did move in it," she said slowly.  
  
"Like what?" James asked her. "Tell us."  
  
Natalie shook her head. "I don't know how to describe it," she answered.  
  
"And another thing that's totally screwed up," Laura began, "Is that phone call we got."  
  
"That freaky little voice is gonna haunt me the rest of my life, dude." James said in a monotone voice.  
  
"You know what? I think we should talk to Rachel, y'all," Laura suggested.  
  
"Amen," Natalie replied.  
  
*~*  
  
Laura rapped on Rachel's door. It was 10:00 in the morning. It was Aiden who answered the door.  
  
"Hey, where's yo mom?" James asked him.  
  
"Hold on," Aiden said. "Rachel!"  
  
"What it is, honey?" Laura heard Rachel's voice reply.  
  
"Laura wants to talk to you." Aiden walked to the kitchen as Rachel came out.  
  
"Hi Laura, what brings you over so early?" Rachel asked, looking at her watch.  
  
"I need to talk to you, Rach," Laura bit her lip. "It's about something Aiden brought to my house yesterday."  
  
"What is it?" Rachel said. Knowing what was coming, but wishing it weren't.  
  
"It's a tape," James said in a strong voice.  
  
Rachel's jaw dropped in horror.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AUTHER'S NOTE: ok, here it be. I decided I'm going to try to update on Saturdays, just to let you know. And, thank you so much for the good reviews! Omg! I am soooooo happy. This is my first story where I haven't been told that I totally suck! Also, I have a question: how do you make bold and italic letters??  
  
Please review, but be nice!! 


	3. Day Two

What Happens To Them? By Anna Morgan  
  
Day One (continued)  
  
Rachel's jaw dropped in horror.  
  
"Laura listen," Rachel began. "I think we need to talk some other time; I have to work all weekend and I have to be at work soon. I could talk to you maybe on Monday?" Rachel asked in a worried voice.  
  
"Are you sure you can't talk now?" James requested desperately.  
  
"Yeah. Sorry Laura." Rachel closed the door.  
  
"Oh my gosh, this is going to take forever," Natalie complained.  
  
"Lets just go back to my house," Laura suggested.  
  
*~*  
  
That night, Natalie and James sat on Laura's bed while Laura was pacing around the room. They had been discussing the tape for almost twenty minutes and they were getting nowhere.  
  
"Hey, maybe we can get on the Internet and look something up," James suggested.  
  
"What would we look up?" Laura asked him.  
  
"Good point."  
  
"How about we go to google, and then search 'Legends'+videotape?" Laura recommended.  
  
"Okay, we can do that," Natalie replied to her.  
  
"Lets do it tomorrow, we can't get on now," Laura began, "it's almost 10:00."  
  
"Good, idea. I'm going to go home and go to bed." James said. 'It's been a long day.'  
  
*~*  
  
Day Two: 11:00 am  
  
"Alright, 'urban legends+tape' "  
  
The trio was currently at Natalie's house, James on the computer, Natalie in the kitchen, and Laura in the living room. Natalie and Laura had books and were looking up any ghost stories, tall tales, legends, and myths about video tapes. They had decided that it was probably some kind of a high school story. Her mother was at work and her father was on a business trip to Michigan. James was searching the net.  
  
Another fifteen minutes passed and they had still not found anything. Natalie, being very impatient, was growing frustrated. Laura had not yet found anything either and was getting annoyed. James had not made progress with the computer yet and was still patiently working, which totally annoyed the girls.  
  
"I've looked in so many indexes I can hardly see," Natalie complained.  
  
Laura replied, "Amen."  
  
"Hold on, y'all, I think I got something!" James called to them.  
  
"What is it?" said the girls in unison.  
  
"Okay", James began, "This is about a video tape that kills you when you watch it. It's just like a regular tape that people rent. And when you play it, it's like somebody's nightmare. Then, suddenly, this woman comes on, smiling at you, right? Seeing you through the screen. And when it's over, the phone rings," James paused and the group looked at each other with wide eyes.  
  
"Keep going, James," Laura urged. He nodded.  
  
"Someone knows you've watched it. And what they say, when you answer the phone is: You will die in seven days."  
  
"Oh, lord," Natalie, gasped.  
  
"You think this is the same tape," Laura asked pulling the tape out of her bag.  
  
James took the tape. "Do you think it would hurt to watch it again?"  
  
"James, I don't want to watch it again!" Natalie exclaimed.  
  
"We have to, Nat, it's the only way we can be sure it's the same tape we're talking about."  
  
So, after much persuasion from their parts, Laura and James convinced Natalie to watch the tape once more. They went to the living room TV, put the tape in, and pressed play. They watched the nightmarish scenes flash by their faces once more. When it came to the woman brushing her hair in the mirror, James pushed pause.  
  
"What are you doing James," Laura asked.  
  
"Then, suddenly, this woman comes on, smiling at you, right? Seeing you through the screen," James quoted. The girls got the message. James pushed play again. For a split second, you could see that the woman could 'see' you through the screen. The rest of the time they watched the tape, James didn't do anything. He sat there and watched it with the girls. When it was at the end, when they showed some sort of well at the end, James was sure he saw something move from inside it.  
  
"This is that tape that kills you when you watch it," Laura said confidently. "I know it is! The woman who can see you, the phone ringing when we watched it before, and the voice that came on the phone-"  
  
"I think its just coincidence," Natalie said.  
  
"Natalie, it has to be," James said. "If it weren't, we would know. And, based on the information we have, this is it!"  
  
"Whatever, believe what you want, but I'm not going to get bent out of shape over some little story." Natalie said firmly.  
  
Laura and James decided to ignore this. "Lets meet up at my house tomorrow," Laura said. "Right after school. We can act like we're doing homework but really be working on this."  
  
James and Natalie agreed. After saying goodbye to Laura and Natalie, James showed them out. For some reason, he couldn't quite get that image of something moving in the well out of his mind. Deciding it was something that eh just didn't catch before; he put it at the back of his mind.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AUTHER'S NOTE: Okay, I know this chapter was kind of cheesy. I have all the events planned out right now, so, I promise, the next chapters will be better. Please R&R but be nice. 


	4. Day Three

What Happens To Them? By Anna Morgan  
  
Day three 4:00 pm  
  
"Laura! Natalie is on the phone!"  
  
Laura came out of her room and towards her mother, holding the phone. She had been watching TV and doing a little homework while waiting for a call. She, Natalie, and James had this planned; James would call Natalie, Natalie would call Laura, and Laura would call James. Laura picked up the phone and talked to Natalie.  
  
"Hey, Laura."  
  
"Hey. Is James allowed to come to my house?" Laura asked.  
  
"His parents said yes. I'm allowed to come at 5:00, so, I'm going to be a little late." Natalie replied.  
  
"Okay," Laura began, "I left the you-know-what at James' house yesterday, so I have to call him and tell him to bring it over."  
  
"What if your parents find the tape? What if they want to see it?" Natalie said with worry.  
  
Laura had thought about this. "It's a school project."  
  
"That's Cheesy, Laur." Natalie said.  
  
"Well it's the best I could think of," Laura answered. "I have to call him. See you at 5:00."  
  
"Bye Laura."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Laura hung up the phone, and then picked it up again to call James. It was he who answered the phone.  
  
"Hey James," Laura said.  
  
James replied, "Hey Laur, I'm allowed to come over if Nat didn't tell you. I'll be over in about 15 minutes."  
  
"Okay," Laura said. "I left the tape over there the other day, could you bring it over for me?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Oh, by the way, we have to watch Aiden again tonight, so just to warn you." Laura told him.  
  
"Ok, we could ask Rachel about the tape." James said slowly.  
  
"Yeah. I got to go James. See you in a few minutes."  
  
"Bye Laura."  
  
"Bye."  
  
*~*  
  
6:00 pm  
  
"I don't want to go to Aiden's house, that kid scares me now."  
  
Natalie had just finished with her Algebra homework and slammed her book down, causing James and Laura to jump. They had talked about what they would say to Rachel and they wanted to get answers from her.  
  
"I told her I would watch Aiden, we have to go," Laura explained. "And we might be able to talk to Rachel if she's there about the tape."  
  
So, they packed up their stuff and went to Rachel's apartment. Laura knocked on the door and Rachel answered the door.  
  
"Hi Laur, James, Natalie." Rachel said.  
  
"Hi Rachel."  
  
"Laura, could you make sure Aiden is in bed at 9:00 tonight?" Rachel asked. "I won't be home for a while, yet, and I want Aiden to be in bed."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Also, Laur, if Aiden gets hungry later, there's a snack for him," Rachel added  
  
James nudged her with his elbow to tell her to ask Rachel about the tape. Laura turned around and gave him a look.  
  
"Well, I'll see you later, if you have any problems, call me up. I'll be at the office." Rachel said. She turned around to Aiden. "Behave, Aiden, I'll see you when I get home."  
  
Aiden answered, "Bye Rachel."  
  
Laura opened her mouth to talk, but Rachel was out the door. They had missed their chance.  
  
"So what's up Aiden," James said.  
  
"Nothing," Aiden answered. He was currently was drawing a picture. It was of a house, with black shutters and a little girl on a swing. 'Must be a girl from school,' Laura thought.  
  
"Hey Aiden, what you drawing?" Natalie asked. "Is it a girl from school or something?"  
  
"No." Aiden never replied very much. And what he did say was usually short.  
  
"Hey, Laura, I'm going to go to the restroom, I'll be right back," James said.  
  
James went towards the restroom, but, instead, went into Rachel's room. He thought maybe if Rachel knew something about the tape, he might find out by going into her room and looking around. He looked under the bed and in the closet and found nothing. But, when he looked in the nightstand, he found a stack of papers. They were old newspaper articles.  
  
*~*  
  
9:45 pm  
  
"Oh my gosh, that's Katie Embry, Rachel's niece." Laura said. "I didn't know she lost her niece, too."  
  
"That's really sad, losing your boyfriend and your niece, too." Natalie said, shaking her head.  
  
Looking through the papers, they found other things. They found pictures of Katie and three other people at a cabin. Katie was standing in front of a sign saying 'Shelter Mountain Inn'. In more newspaper articles, they found Katie's picture, along with three others: Josh Turndot, Stacy Owens, and Scott Connery. One thing that she noticed was that all four of them were not only in the pictures together, but also, they had all died at about 10:00 pm.  
  
"Do you think she would miss these for a while?" Natalie said in a mischievous voice.  
  
"I don't think so," James replied in the same tone.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AUTHER'S NOTE: Well, there you have it. It took me a while but here it is. Thank you so much for all of your reviews. When I first posted this story, I thought peoples would think it was stupid, but you guys are the bomb! THANK YOU!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Day Four

What Happens To Them? By Anna Morgan  
  
Day four 5:30 pm.  
  
"Hey Laura, hi James."  
  
The trio was currently at Natalie's house. They had decided that they should get started on the newspapers they found right away. Laura had the papers and Natalie had the tape. James was just along with Laura. Laura had looked at a few of them the previous night. There was some in a folder and then there was some loose.  
  
"Okay, lets go to my room," Natalie suggested. "There's more light."  
  
They took the things in Natalie's room quietly, as not to disturb her parents. They closed the door and locked it. Natalie's room was much bigger than Laura's. She had a TV and VCR, a big bed, a desk, and a closet big enough to have a sleepover in. The walls were white, except for the top, which was blue. James sat on the desk and Laura on the bed. Natalie remained standing.  
  
"Okay, lets get started," Laura said. "Nat, you got the tape?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Okay."  
  
They started to tear into the papers. Some were newspapers but some were hand-written. Natalie came to a certain paper with a dark-haired woman on it. She looked familiar.  
  
"Hey you guys, look at this," Natalie said slowly. James and Laura came over and looked over her shoulder.  
  
"Oh my god, that looks like the woman on the tape," Laura said.  
  
"James, put the tape in," Natalie commanded.  
  
James did as he was told and put the tape in the VCR. He forwarded it to the woman in the mirror and paused it. Laura took the picture from Natalie and held it up to the screen to compare the two pictures.  
  
"It looks like the same woman," James said slowly. "Does it say in the article what her name is?"  
  
"Let me look," Natalie replied. She scanned the article quickly. "Anna Morgan. The woman's name is Anna Morgan. She lives on Moesko Island in Washington somewhere."  
  
"Is there any more articles about her?" Laura asked.  
  
"Well," Natalie said. "She was a horse trainer. This article is about a horseback riding competition."  
  
For almost an hour, they started to look for things about Anna Morgan. They found out she and her husband were horse trainers on Moesko Island. There were dozens of articles about the farm and the races and competitions they won. Then one article was different. "Horses go crazy at Morgan Ranch" was the title of the article.  
  
"It says that the horses broke through the fences and ran to the shore. They drowned," James said to the girls.  
  
"James, play the tape again real fast, could you?" Laura asked. James played it until they saw something on the shore. James stopped the tape there.  
  
"The horses ran to the shore and drowned," Laura said slowly. "That's what that image means. It's about the horses. And Anna is in the mirror. I think this tape might be some sort of story or message of some sort."  
  
They looked through the papers once more. They were determined to find out more about Anna and the horses. A while passed when Natalie came across another strange and frightening story.  
  
"James! Laura!" Natalie cried, "Look at this!" James and Laura came over as fast as they could. They looked over her shoulder and saw what made her scream like that. The article said:  
  
"Horses recover after breeder's suicide"  
  
It had a picture of Anna next to it. James read the article aloud. "It says Anna Morgan might have jumped off of a cliff. Remember that image on the tape where the person fell off the side of something?"  
  
"I bet that's what it means," Natalie said.  
  
"Y'all, it's almost 9:00 I have to get home," James said. "Lets pick up here tomorrow."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Bye Natalie. We'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Bye guys."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AUTHER'S NOTE: Sorry for not updating last week. I was really busy. School had gotten in the way. I hope you guys like this chapter. I'll only update if I get at least three (3) reviews. Please r+r, but be nice! 


	6. Day Five

What Happens To Them? By Anna Morgan  
  
Day Four (Continued)  
  
Laura walked back to her apartment in silence. James had gone back the other way to his apartment. She couldn't believe that they had found out that much in one day. She felt a bit proud of herself and her friends for getting all of this information.  
  
Laura arrived at her apartment and unlocked the door. 'It's only 9:00' she thought. 'Mom and Dad won't be home for a while'. The first thing she did was go into the living room. But, not everything was normal in there. The TV was on, not on a particular channel, but static. She grabbed the remote and turned it off.  
  
Laura was feeling a bit uneasy. She was used to being home alone, but not used to the TV going on and off by itself. Laura went to her room, slowly. There was light in her room. But she knew she had turned all the lights off.  
  
Slowly, she opened the door to find a terrifying sight. There was someone in there. It was a girl. She had long, black hair and was sitting in a chair, surrounded by water. She didn't recognize the girl. Laura cautiously walked up behind her. She tried to stay calm. Her heart was beating fast. She was beginning to panic. When she was right behind her, the girl's ugly arm of rotting flesh grabbed her. The only thing Laura could hear was the sound of her screaming.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
James had just gotten home. It was 9:15. The first thing he did was go into the kitchen to get a drink. They hadn't had anything at Natalie's house. He poured it slowly and set the glass down to get the phone. He was also home alone, so he figured he would call Laura. He took a sip of his water and instantly began to choke. He had something lodged in his throat. He gagged and coughed for a second. He reached into his mouth and started to pull the thing out of his mouth. It was like a black cord. He slowly pulled the thing out, still coughing. When it was out. James recognized what it was; it was an Electrocardiogram cord. He was shocked when he saw it. He didn't know what to think. He picked up the phone and dialed Laura's number. There was no answer. But she lived three apartments down from Natalie; she had to have gotten home! Somehow, he had gotten a feeling that something was wrong. He went out the door and into the hallway. He was just going to go check on her. There was no harm in that.  
  
James walked quickly down the hall. Slowly, he quickened his pace as he raced towards Laura's house. He went up the stairs, down the hall and to Laura's door. He was about to knock when he saw that the door was slightly opened, as if inviting him in. she slowly opened the door. Nothing seemed to be wrong.  
  
"Laura?" James called. No answer. "Laur!" Still not answer. Now he was beginning to be scared. Laura wouldn't leave the door open. And, on the table, were her things. She had to be here. He walked towards her room to see of she had gone to bed. That door was open, too. He looked inside to see Laura on the ground. The TV was on static and there was water everywhere. He ran to Laura and tried to wake her up.  
  
"Laura! Wake up!" He shook her hard. That did it. Her eyes snapped open and she started to yell. Then she realized who was behind her. James.  
  
"Oh my god, James! Okay, I came home and there was this girl in my room and I went up behind her and she hurt my arm and I fell!" Laura said quickly.  
  
"Let me see." James lifted her arm so he could see if she was hurt. On her right forearm, was a handprint; slightly smaller than Laura's hand. It was bruised and looked as if it had been burned inside of her.  
  
"There's a handprint on your arm," James said. He took her to the kitchen and wrapped her arm in a wet towel. He sat her down in a chair and sat next to her. They talked for a while and, when Laura was feeling better, James went home.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*  
  
Day Five  
  
The trio was at Natalie's house again. They were going to get the rest of the information on the articles. They looked for a few minutes before they found something else. It was another article. It was about an accident at a horseback riding competition.  
  
"Hey, y'all, listen to this," James said.  
  
"It was a terrible sight. I never saw anything like it," says horse breeder Anna Morgan, holding her DAUGHTER IN HER ARMS."  
  
"Anna had a daughter?" Natalie said in awe.  
  
"She must have," Laura said. "Does it say what her name is?"  
  
James scanned the article. "No, it doesn't say."  
  
"Well, that helps," Natalie, said.  
  
"Laura your arm," James said. "Maybe that girl was her daughter."  
  
"What are you guys talking about?" Natalie said.  
  
James told her about what happened. Natalie didn't believe them, so Laura showed Natalie her arm. That made her believe them.  
  
"Okay, I believe you now." Natalie said.  
  
"We need to find out about this girl." James said.  
  
"She was on the tape, she was in the mirror," Laura said.  
  
"Maybe she has something to do with the tape," Natalie said.  
  
"Well, if she's on there, she MUST have something to do with it," James said.  
  
"True, but what does she have to do with it?" Laura wondered out loud.  
  
"We'll find out," James replied.  
  
They started to do the same thing they had been doing for two days. They looked through the papers. This time, they were looking for a little girl. They knew her last name must be Morgan, but what her first name was or her age they had to figure out. They looked for the girl in any of the papers. It was Laura who found her first.  
  
"You guys I found her!" Laura exclaimed. "Well, a birth certificate anyway."  
  
"And?" Natalie and James said in unison.  
  
"Samara Morgan. Born December 8th, 1970," Laura read. "Mother is Anna Morgan, Father Is Richard Morgan."  
  
"That must have been her, Laur, in your room last night," James said.  
  
"How can it be?" Laura asked. "If she was born in 1970, she would be about 30 years old now. That girl was maybe 10 at the most!"  
  
"Maybe she died, that's a possibility," Natalie replied.  
  
"Possible, but not probable," James answered.  
  
"We need to light some fire under our asses if we're going to figure this out in two freakin days," Natalie said.  
  
"Such language, Natalie, jeez," James said.  
  
"Well, it's true." Natalie shrugged.  
  
"Well, I think we need to pick this up tomorrow," Laura said.  
  
"Alright," James picked up his things and went to the door, Laura following close behind.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AUTHER'S NOTE: I know this chapter is kind of cheesy, but I didn't have much time to work on it because of homework and stuff. Please read and review but be nice!!!!!!!!! 


	7. Day Six

What Happens To Them? By Anna Morgan  
  
Day six.  
  
"Ok, I'll see you then James. Bye."  
  
Laura had just gotten off the phone with James. The three of them were going to meet at Laura's house in about an hour. She and James, meanwhile, were going to a copy room to make a copy of the tape. They were tired of taking turns with the tape and figured they should have a copy. She grabbed a blank tape and went to James house. She was surprised to find Natalie there, too. She didn't think that she was going. So, together, the three of them went to the copy room in a building about three blocks away. It was raining and the wind was blowing at their faces. Finally, they arrived, cold and wet. They fetched a person who worked there and they showed them to the nearest copy machine.  
  
"Ok, here's your monitor, your printer, and you tracking monitor," said the man. "If you need help don't hesitate to ask."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
James put his in first. They watched the images flash before their eyes. When his was done, Laura put in hers. Again, they watched. Laura looked at the tracking monitor. The numbers were all screwed up.  
  
"James, Natalie, look at this," Laura said in a monotone voice. The three of them peered over Laura's shoulder.  
  
"The numbers are messed up," James said. "There isn't a tracking. There shouldn't be anything on the tape."  
  
"Maybe there's a problem and the problem got copied, too," Natalie wondered aloud. "It's a possibility."  
  
"No, I' don't think so," Laura answered.  
  
"How do you guys know?" Natalie asked.  
  
"I read a book on it once," James said. "It explained about tracking and everything."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Laura it's finished, you should take the tape out now." James told her.  
  
"I am, hold up," Laura responded. She grabbed the tape and the trio headed out the door.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When they got back to Laura's house, they went to Laura's room to do what they had been doing all week: look through papers. They knew they were missing something from the pile; a clue or something. They looked through a bunch of papers and then found something that they hadn't caught before. It was a tape. On the side of it was labeled "SM0015".  
  
"Hey, James, Laura, look at this."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I found a tape."  
  
"SM0015," James read. "Ok."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Natalie asked.  
  
"We'll find out."  
  
James put the tape in Laura's VCR and pressed play. They watched a young girl in a white room. She had black hair, and kept looking up at the camera. The clock on the wall above the door showed that the hours were going by quickly. But the strange thing was, the girl never fell asleep. Then, suddenly, she was in another room, in a chair, and there was a man asking her questions.  
  
Doc: So what is it that's keeping you awake? You must sleep sometime. Do you dream about something?  
  
(No answer.)  
  
Doc: Samara? Lets talk about these pictures. How did you make them?  
  
(He held up a picture of a rocking horse on water. And in the top right corner was a ring.)  
  
Samara: I don't make them. I see them. And then they just are.  
  
Doc: now, Samara, I need you to start telling me the truth.  
  
Samara: Can I see my mommy?  
  
Doc: No, Samara, not until we find out what's wrong with you.  
  
Samara: I love my mommy.  
  
Doc: yes you do. But you don't want to hurt her anymore do you? You don't want to hurt anyone.  
  
Samara: but I do, and I'm sorry. It won't stop.  
  
Doc: Well that's why you're here, Samara, so that we can help make it stop.  
  
Samara: He's going to leave me here.  
  
Doc: Who?  
  
Samara: Daddy.  
  
Doc: He's only trying to help you.  
  
Samara: Not daddy.  
  
Doc: You daddy loves you.  
  
Samara: Daddy loves the horses.  
  
Doc: he's only trying to help.  
  
Samara: But he doesn't know.  
  
Doc: He doesn't know what? Samara?  
  
(static)  
  
Their eyes were wide in horror.  
  
"Oh my gosh. That's horrible." Natalie said.  
  
"Okay, that was weird," Laura said quietly.  
  
"Deranged little kid," James muttered.  
  
"Well, at least we know Samara," Laura said.  
  
"Hey, y'all, I think I should go home now." Natalie stated.  
  
"Okay, bye Nat."  
  
"Bye."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Laura had to baby sit Aiden later that day. Natalie wasn't able to come over, so only James came with her. After Rachel left, the two of them decided that maybe Aiden knew. But, at the moment, Aiden didn't seem like he wanted to talk. He was drawing something. Usually, Aiden didn't want to be disturbed when he was drawing. For almost and hour, that's all he did was draw. Laura and James had begun to get bored, so they went to the kitchen for a snack. A few minutes later, Aiden went to the kitchen and gave them the picture he was drawing.  
  
"Oh, thank you, Aiden," Laura said.  
  
"The little girl wanted me to give it to you." Aiden said.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: I know this chapter is a little late. I couldn't finish it by Saturday. Sorry.  
  
And I did post that story at FictionPress.com if you want the link I'll give it to you. I tried to put it in here. But, that didn't work because FFN wouldn't let me. 


	8. Day Seven

What Happens To Them?  
  
By Anna Morgan  
  
Day Seven 3:00 pm  
  
Laura came home from school exhausted. She threw her book bag into her closet and collapsed on her bed. The only thing that was on her mind was the tape. It was the seventh day and they were back where they started. 'Just give me a hint,' she thought. 'A clue, anything!' she lie on her bed and fell asleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*Dream*~*~*~*~*  
  
There was a bright light. Then, she seemed to be floating through the air towards an open field. In the middle of the field was a girl. Samara. She was standing by a well, facing a fence and horses running in a field. A woman came behind her slowly, pausing for a few seconds and then moving foreword. Laura recognized who it was right away; it was Anna. She walked slowly behind Samara and stopped. She was about a foot away when she spoke.  
  
"Isn't it beautiful here, Samara?" she said in a soft voice. Samara didn't answer and, instead, kept looking ahead. Anna sighed.  
  
"Oh, I know things will get better." She said to her daughter. Then, without warning, she took a bag and put it over Samara's face. Samara tried to fight back, but was unsuccessful. When she struggled, Anna hit her head hard with a rock, causing blood to go everywhere. Laura was horrified. This couldn't be the same Anna Morgan! She wanted a child more than anything she wouldn't do that! Then, to make it worse, Anna whispered to her daughter.  
  
"All I ever wanted was you."  
  
Anna pushed Samara's small, limp, body into the well without a care. Laura watched Samara fall. The water was red with blood and her hair was floating on the water. But Laura was surprised when Samara's eyes flew open. She was still alive! She looked up at the top of the well. Anna was putting the lid on. When the lid was all the way on, there was darkness except for the top. There was a white ring.  
  
The Ring.  
  
*~*~*~*~*End of the Dream*~*~*~*~*  
  
Laura's eyes snapped open. She looked at her arm. The burned mark in her arm was as visible as ever before. Things started to come together. Samara was still alive. She must have survived for SEVEN DAYS. Seven days! That's why you have seven days after you watch the tape; Samara survived for seven days! Laura looked at her clock. It was 3:45. She had barley been asleep for an hour. Just then her phone rang. She ran to the living room and answered it. It was James.  
  
"Laura! You'll never believe what I found!" He said excitedly.  
  
"What is it?" Laura responded.  
  
"It's and article in last week's paper. 'Girl found in well buried in Fairview Cemetery!' it goes on about a girl found in a well. Identified as 8YEAR OLD SAMARA MORGAN!" He said quickly.  
  
Laura told him about the dream she had just had. They decided they should get Natalie and get to Laura's ASAP. James called Natalie and called Laura back, saying that Natalie could come. A half hour later, the three were at Laura's house. Laura left a note to her mother and the trio went out the door.  
  
They headed on bikes to the cemetery, not far from the building. It was maybe a mile or so. When they got there, they put their bikes by the fence and went in. James stopped.  
  
"I just thought of something," he said.  
  
"What is it?" Natalie asked him.  
  
"There are over ten thousand graves in here," James replied, "how are we going to find hers?"  
  
"Duh, Jimmy, we find a freshly dug grave," Natalie answered him.  
  
"Don't call me Jimmy! I hate Jimmy!"  
  
"Don't be a blonde then."  
  
James chose to ignore this comment. For almost forty-five minutes, they searched until Laura found it in the back of the cemetery. It was a normal headstone, nothing special. It said her name, DOB (Date Of Birth), DOD (Date Of Death) approximately.  
  
"James, Nat! I found her!" Laura yelled.  
  
Natalie and James ran over to her and stood next to Laura.  
  
"That's sad that she's dead," Laura said. "She just wanted to be heard. That's why she made the tape. To show people what she was going through. You can't just keep things inside of you all the time. Sometimes, people try to express themselves with words, actions, pictures," James stopped Laura suddenly.  
  
James looked at Laura in a weird sort of way. "How do you figure it was Samara who made the tape?"  
  
"Samara said that she didn't make pictures. She SAW them and then they just were. I'll bet that she made the tape with her 'mind pictures' the doctor was talking about."  
  
"I see. That makes more sense than Anna making the tape." Natalie said slowly, deep in thought.  
  
"James what time is it?" Laura asked. James looked at his watch.  
  
"It's about 6:30. Why?" he asked.  
  
"We were babysitting Aiden seven days ago. It was about 8:00 when you two came over," Laura said. "We watched the tape at about . . . 8:10."  
  
They were all silent for a moment. None of them spoke.  
  
"Let's get back to Laura's house," James said. "My parents won't be home until nine. I could stay for a while."  
  
Natalie replied, "Mine won't be home until nine, too. I could stay."  
  
"And my parents get home at 8:30," Laura said.  
  
They grabbed their bikes and went as fast as they could to Laura's house. They shared no words on the way. Occasionally, someone would say something, but other than that, they were silent.  
  
They got back to Laura's house and collapsed on Laura's bed. James sighed loudly. It was now about 7:00.  
  
"You know," he said, "I didn't believe this before, but now I do."  
  
"Amen," Natalie responded.  
  
About forty minutes passed. They did nothing except talk about things. Just things. One memory came up about James.  
  
"Remember in soccer when James' pants fell down and he ran for the goal in his boxers?" Natalie said.  
  
"That was an accident! I didn't mean for my freakin pants to fall down!"  
  
"Sure Jimmy. Anything you say." Laura grinned.  
  
"FOR THE LAST FREAKIN TIME! STOP CALLING ME JIMMY!"  
  
"I don't know about any of you, but I'm thirsty," Natalie said.  
  
"There's stuff in the fridge if you want to get something," Laura said.  
  
"I'll go, too," James added.  
  
"Ok, so will I," Laura gave in.  
  
They went to the kitchen, got something to drink and went back to Laura's room. It was about 8:00. They continued to talk for the next five minutes. Natalie said she was getting uncomfortable and went to sit al Laura's desk in the "rolly chair." James sat on the floor at the end of Laura's bed. Laura looked at her glass and saw it was empty. She decided to go get more.  
  
"I'm going to get some water, does anyone want something while I'm out there?" Laura asked.  
  
"Nah, I'm good," Natalie answered.  
  
"I still got some left."  
  
"Ok," Laura said. "Be right back."  
  
She exited the room and went towards the kitchen again. She reached in the refrigerator and grabbed the water pitcher. She poured the glass slowly and picked it up. When she looked on the counter again, there was a centipede crawling along the counter top. Laura let out and audible gasp and brushed it to the floor. It crawled under the counter.  
  
Laura put the pitcher back in the refrigerator and picked up her glass again. As she walked past the living room, the TV abruptly just turned on. It was static like it had been earlier in the week. Horrified, Laura looked at the clock on the VCR.  
  
8:10.  
  
Horrified, Laura turned off the TV with the remote and went over to it. She reached behind it and unplugged it. Something moved inside of it, causing her to jump and scream slightly. She ran back to her room and threw the door open. James was standing at the foot of her bed and Natalie was still sitting, glued to the chair in absolute terror. On the TV screen, was the vision of the well. Laura tried to speak, but her throat was too tight. Unexpectedly, they saw someone come out of the well. Natalie gasped in horror and grabbed James' arm tightly. He, in turn grabbed Laura. The three of them watched as the figure slowly staggered across the field. The person was wearing a white dress, with black hair. Samara.  
  
Samara staggered towards them. None of the teens dared to move. Samara suddenly just crawled out of the TV, her hands and feet were bare, nothing on them except the rotting flesh. Her nails were missing and her hair was matted and knotted. She walked towards the slowly, stopping in front of them. She looked up and looked into their eyes. Her eyes were like electric and her face was too horrifying for words. They screamed loudly and knew no more.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
At 8:30, Laura's mother came home. She put her things down and went into the living room. The floor was wet, and so was the TV screen.  
  
"Laura!" she called. No answer.  
  
"I'm home Laura!" she called again. Still, there was no answer. She listened closely, and, in the background, she could hear something coming from Laura's room. It was the TV. 'She must have left it on again,' she thought. She walked quickly towards the room and found the door was lightly ajar. There was blue light coming from it, confirming that the TV was on. She opened the door and found an alarming sight. Laura and James were both lying on the bed, looking shocked. They were trembling and were mumbling something that she couldn't understand.  
  
Her mother approached her. "Laura!" she grabbed her daughter's arm. Laura jumped up screaming and was struggling to get out of her mother's grip. Laura's mother could understand what she was saying now. She was saying "Natalie!" Laura's mother noticed Natalie sitting limply in the chair. She let go of Laura, causing Laura to fall to the ground. Under Natalie's chair, was a pool of water. She slowly turned the chair around. She looked to see Natalie. The first thing she did was let out a long, loud, terrified cry. Natalie's eyes were wide open and so was her mouth. Her face was horribly deformed and the most that Laura's mother could recognize was her eyes and hair. He skin looked as if it had been burned horrifically and her flesh decomposing. Laura's mother ran out of the bedroom and into the living room.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Laura's mother had called the authorities. As they left they told her a bizarre story. Natalie was dead; but there was nothing physically wrong with her. As for James and Laura, they were both insane. They weren't sure why. Laura's mother showed them out the door, not wanting to see what she had seen nearly an hour ago. She closed the door and turned around to the kitchen. On the counter was a tape labeled "COPY." Copy of what? She didn't know why, but something inside her told her to watch and find out.  
  
She took it off the counter and walked into the living room. Slowly, she put it into the VCR and pressed play. Nothing. Only black. She was about to take it out when a ring appeared. She watched as the images slowly flashed before her eyes. An image of a well appeared, and, by that time, she was completely shocked. When it was over, the phone rang. She timidly walked over to answer it. she picked it up and before she could find her voice to speak, a voice came on the phone. It said:  
  
You Will Die In Seven Days.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
THE END  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well, that's it. it had to end somewhere. I really didn't plan for the ending to go like this. I was planning something else. Thanks for all the reviews I got. Not one of them was bad. I was kind of shocked at that. I figured that people would tell me I was a bad writer and stuff, but y'all rock. You proved me wrong. Thanks to all my reviewers who are:  
  
Mithralas  
  
Marianna  
  
Lily Martin  
  
Kaya De Crystalline  
  
Free2flywithcows1017  
  
FleeingFaith  
  
Nelisabetha  
  
ChildOfDarkness  
  
GotSparrow  
  
Samara Morgan  
  
AshleyTwin  
  
Bunny  
  
Maryah lytle  
  
Maria Black  
  
Seven is a cool number  
  
LMR  
  
Me  
  
Hina Kariachi Hakubi  
  
Candylicious  
  
Vamperfly  
  
Cristina  
  
Lazyass3  
  
Milleniamisterss  
  
RuthlessStyleFreak  
  
}:.)  
  
Sorna  
  
Tri-hecate  
  
RicheyRichmond  
  
THANK Y'ALL SO MUCH! YOU ROCK! 


End file.
